1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic rotary position sensor that detects the absolute position of a rotation angle as an electric output in the non-contact state with a magneto-electric transducer for converting a magnetic flux variation into a voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical method in the conventional magnetic rotary position sensor converts the variation of a mechanical rotation angle into the variation of a magnetic field, detects the variation of the magnetic field by means of a magnetic sensor using a magneto-electric transducer such as a Hall-effect sensor, and thereby detects the variation of the rotation angle in the non-contact state.
However in this magnetic rotary position sensor, the relation between the rotation angle and the output voltage becomes sinusoidal in principle. Accordingly, the angular range in which the output voltage varies approximately linearly to the rotation angle is limited very narrowly.